All Alone
by Koganeiro Kitsune
Summary: Koenma sends the Reikai Tentai on another mission, but this time, it fails, horribly, with Hiei as a lone survivor. What will he do? Told in Hiei's POV
1. Alone

All Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I DO own my OC, though. 

Chapter 1: Dormant Memories

~~HIEI'S POV~~

You know, it's funny how everything seems to go in a complete circle. I mean, look at me. First, I was the Forbidden Child, an outcast, rejected from my own group. I was alone. Then, I was found by a band of thieves and raised by them, though I got the worst of everything. So, finally, I was old enough to survive on my own, and I left them. I was alone. I met up with that fox, and went to steal those treasures everyone has heard about. But Yusuke stopped me. He defeated me. On probation, I teamed up with them. The four of us, almost like a group, almost like... friends. No. Not almost like. We _were_ friends. But now, they're all gone. I'm alone... again. 

Now, I just sit here, by myself, shivering in the cold, harsh wind of winter. The ground below me seems so far away, like the past memories, though I can remember everything clearly, like it happened just yesterday. But it didn't. I reflect on those memories, and a snowflake falls on my nose. Hn. Is it snowing now? Oh well... it's normal. It's been snowing a lot recently. But I don't care. 

"HIEI!" Oh great. Now Mukoro's calling me. What now? I haven't been doing anything wrong. Just border control. My duty. It seems like that's the only thing I'm useful for now.

"HIEI, ARE YOU DOING BORDER CONTROL?" Wasn't that just what I said? Hn. 

"Yeah." There's my answer. Short and simple.

"THEN TELL ME WHY A QUEST-CLASS DEMON GOT IN HERE... FROM YOUR WALL!" Oops. I forgot to pay attention. So, there was no answer. But if you're Mukoro, you don't take nothing as an answer. Soon, she was just below the tree I'm in. 

"HIEI! I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE! GET DOWN HERE!" Hn. Bionic bitch. Forget it. And I was going to stick with that plan, until the branch I was sitting on suddenly breaks. What the hell? This was the thickest tree branch on the whole tree! How did it just break? I think about that, until I land on my head in the snow, staring up at Mukoro. Not a good position, but at least I had my answer. 

I quickly stand up, brushing the snow from my usual black attire. I stare at Mukoro, and she glares back. I know what she sees. My ruby colored eyes, usually so emotional, were empty and dull. 

"Well?" She demands. But I just stare back. "ARGH! FORGET IT! JUST GET RID OF THAT DEMON!" 

"Why should I?" 

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET IT IN!" I scowl.

"Fine, fine." My reply held a lot of carelessness, and I slowly trudge off to where the demon's energy signature is found.

 I seem to not be caring about a lot of things ever since the Reikai Tentai was broken up. But... can anyone blame me? Kurama was my first and only true friend. And he was the first to go. Then Kuwabara, then Yukina, then even Yusuke. Yes... you heard me right. Yusuke Urameshi died... again. Why is it... that everyone I trust and cared about was killed? Even if it was for different reasons, it all started with one thing. It was because of that stupid mission the toddler sent us on. That one mission, that one demon we were supposed to fight. Yeah, it DOES suck. 

I reach the place where the large demon is wrecking havoc on Mukoro's land. It seems to sense me, and turns around. I find myself staring at a huge wolf demon in the face. I tighten my hold on my katana, and most color escapes from my face. If anyone had been staring at my katana tip, they would have seen it shake, as if it could feel the cold too. 

The demon suddenly cracks a smile, showing off teeth sharper than the sword I'm holding. Shit. I remembered him. But did he remember me? I hoped not.

"So... we meet again, don't we, Hiei?" Oh well... so much for _that_ fantasy. But I tense myself for battle, and say only one thing to him.

"Hn." And as we begin the fight, a sudden flashback comes hurtling towards me, re-awakening something so painful to me now. The death of my... my... The death of my _friends._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Yeah, I'm starting a new story, and I haven't even got the first chapter of "When You Snap" up yet! T.T Oh well. The first and last chapter started off as a prologue and epilogue for one of Shimouro's story, but my muse had different plans...

Kurama: *snicker* 

Kitsune: So... how does Hiei know this demon? And what is its connection to the rest of the deaths? It's pretty obvious, so this isn't much of a cliffy, but... oh well... Please R&R! 


	2. Flashback

All Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I DO own my OC, though.

Chapter 2: Funny Memories

~~HIEI'S POV~~

REWIND:

I scowled as the annoying girl with the oar-that-really-hurts-when-in-contact-with-your-head appeared below me. With her were Yusuke, Kurama, and the baka ningen. I was, as usual, sitting in a tree. I pretended not to notice her, however, in hopes that this wasn't another mission the stupid toddler would give me and the rest of the Reikai Tentai. My hopes never come true.

"HIEI!" Kami, she can scream loud. I jumped down beside her, glaring daggers through the light of the day. Maybe... she'll catch on fire if I stare at her long enough. No... too obvious. So I shift my glare at the baka ningen instead. Maybe I could set _him on fire... not a bad idea..._

"There you are! Koenma sent me to get you, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara. It's a new mission!" What did I say? My hopes never come true. I let out a mental groan and break the eye contact as I heard the news. I hated going on missions; both for the toddler AND Mukoro. Yet I come with them, silently, to Reikai.  

In about half an hour, we were all assembled in the toddler's office, waiting for the information on the new mission. We waited. 

And waited. 

And guess what? We waited some more. I'm asking myself _why_ I'm even doing this. 

Oh yeah... right... because if I wasn't, I'd be down in the Reikai prison, suffering from lack of freedom. Hn. It's not like I get any freedom doing _this either. _

But still... at least I get to see Makai more than once a decade. Where is that stupid toddler?

And as if on cue, he walks in. 

Er... floats... er... hovers? It's hard to describe. 

Oh, so _now he walks in. Guess he must have sensed that I was getting extremely impatient, and was about to blast the whole palace to smithereens if he didn't show up. Hn. He actually looked somewhat… distressed. _

"Oh, you're here already. Good! Now, Reikai recently had a jailbreak, and I need you four to round the criminal up!" I scowled. 

I really seem to be doing that a lot lately. 

"And WHY do all four of us have to go?" The toddler looked at me.

"Because, this demon is possibly stronger than all of you! I'm taking a gamble by not sending out another Reikai Team with you!" Yusuke's jaw dropped.

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE REIKAI TEAM?" Yusuke shouted, in my face. 

He really needs some mouthwash. The toddler nodded.

"Yusuke, Reikai and Makai are very busy places, with constant jailbreaks and schemes, and other stuff like that. There couldn't possibly be only one Reikai Team!" Yusuke closed his big mouth, and started to listen to the toddler. "And this criminal goes by the name of Sikoku. He is a speed wolf demon, and attacks with only the basic weapons. His teeth, his claws, that sort of stuff."

"So why is he so dangerous?" Kurama inquired. 

Hn. Sounds just like Kurama.

"Because, he is insanely fast. In fact, I would bet Genkai would have a hard time keeping up with his moves. Sikoku is very guile, and could possibly outwit even Kurama. And he uses all that to his advantage." 

I could tell by the look on the fox's face that he was offended. After all, Youkos have three top prides. One, strength. Two, wisdom. And three… I'll let you figure it out on your own. 

Let's just say that when he was a Youko, Kurama earned himself quite a … er… reputation. You figure it out.

So I bet Kurama was ready to go and fight Sikoku just to prove himself. And I could tell by the way Yusuke and the baka ningen acted, that they were ready, too. Why am I the only one who doesn't want to do this?

"Sikoku was last seen in a dense foresty part of Makai. There's already a portal set up for you in the other room. Hurry!"

"Wait… if he's so powerful, how'd ya keep him from escaping in the first place?" 

Has the baka been thinking about that this whole time? 

He's stupider than I thought.  

"Wards." And then the four of us were pushed out of the office. Yusuke walked to the next door, and opened it, finding a portal there. 

We all jumped in it together. 

I think I kicked someone. 

Hope it was KuwaBAKA.

Kuwabaka landed first, and we all dogpiled him. 

Er… demonpiled? Well… Yusuke's half demon… 

I'm getting off topic, aren't I? 

You're not listening, are you?

Too bad. 

After hours of walking, we finally found Sikoku.

It wasn't hard.

He was taller than everything around him. He looked like a regular white wolf, just humungous.

Yusuke began to intimidate him. 

Why does he always start off a fight like that?

If I got a nickel every time he did that… I'd have a helluvalot of nickels. 

But Sikoku didn't seem to care.

I suddenly noticed how big he was.

But Yusuke only smirked, and got ready to fight. 

For the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Cliffhanger! So… what'll happen? If you read the first chapter, you'd know. But if you didn't… you wouldn't know! Yeah! *Nods head proudly* Okay, Please R&R! 


End file.
